Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure!
|image = MermaidPearlPreCureLogo.png |imgsize = 250px |katakana = マーメイドパールプリキュア！ |romaji = Māmeido Pāru Purikyua! |director = Luminique Hale |studio = TOEI Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = October 2019 |episodes = TBA |op = Clap! Clap! Bubbles!! Sparkling Colorfully Mermaids |ed = Forever in my Tails Primavera♪Rainbow Pearl Party |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy, Musical |theme = Mermaids, Music, Colors, Pearls, Summer, Beaches |pre = Aesthetic Dreams |suc = Electric Dance}} '|マーメイドパールプリキュア！||'MerPearl PreCure' or MerPeaUri}} is a second fan series created by Luminique Hale, replaced by Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure in its same time slot. The season's themes are mermaids and pearls, while the sub themes are music, colors, beaches, summer, and pool parties. Production After finishing Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure, Le Pastiche decide to create a season about mermaids. However, it was scrapped. Later, after founding from Mermaid Melody, she creates a mermaid-styled season. But however, they add pearls, rainbows, colors and music to fit the theme. More weeks later, the season takes would be on an island, which is Isla Moana and Isla Pele. But it have many differences because Isla Moana was modern-city like island and Isla Pele was village-town like island. The civilian and its location and places, which their names are based on Wikibooks, depends on Hawaiian style.https://en.m.wikibooks.org/wiki/Writing_Adolescent_Fiction/Character_names/Hawaiian The lead characters, have twenty Cures (and a non-Cure) for the total of twenty-one Cures. Each the Cures' theme colors are based on the summer colored schemes. Later they added the represents (musical genre, mermaid style and summer style) to fit the theme. Also, they can't complete without an idol and music theme, so they have shared some elements from Mermaid Melody. Like other Pretty Cure seasons, they are started only with two Cures, which is Alana/Cure Pearl and Kanani/Cure Bubble. Plot / Episodes}} Oceans. The perfect location of the going beach or resort that you are in a hangout with your family or friends. This place that you want to swim, to dive or to ride that if you find refreshing, peace and tranquility. But in a reality, or fantasy, many people said that the mermaids can dive in a deep ocean so they can attack you, but these are so beautiful and strong, with a gentle heart. Above from the peaceful and colorful deep hole named '''La Mermaidia', they have two islands, named Isla Moana and Isla Pele. Months later, it was revealed that the mermaids are monsters or mythical creatures. Until that, a mysterious shallow named Polluted Island, who wants to pollutes the La Mermaidia, and the ocean. The peaceful ocean turns into a sorrowful ocean. Mermaids and creatures die. People hates swimming because of pollution.'' However, the requesting people's entire wish is granted. The mermaids want to save the entire ocean and the La Mermaidia. Thanks to the '''Queen Aquania', the twenty Mermaid Pearls are brought from the mermaids to save the ocean, the two islands and the La Mermaidia. They are called the "Mermaid Melodies", or called as Pretty Cures. With the help of Tallulah and Falulu, they must to save the ocean and the universe.'' Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure : / |キュアパール}} Alana is upbeat and cheerful girl who loves to saw beaches and pools. She loves to dream to be pilot. She loves studying, as she can do anything that she tries a lot for her best. Her father is the seaman and her mother is a chef. Moreover, Alana was turned unforgettable, as she was a little goof mood. As Cure Pearl, she represents the sound pearl of Pop, based on flamingos/pearls. Her theme color is pink. : / |キュアバブル}} Kanani is Alana's best friend who is calm and strict. She loves scuba diving, as well she loves to care pets and other dangerous oceanic species. She is the Student Council Secretary, which she is gifted, calm girl. She is excellent at Biology. Her parents are proud of her and she deems as a "rich kid". She was typically wears eyeglasses or sunglasses because her eyes have astigmatism. As Cure Bubble, she represents the sound pearl of Jazz, based on pools and beaches/bubbles. Her theme color is blue. : / |キュアウィード}} Kona is a hyper boyish girl who was an expert at beach volleyball. She excels at sports, but was terrible at studies. Kona loves video games as well as action games. She can lift any heavy things and loves eating kakigori. She can be sweet but easily angry or getting hot-headed. Her ambition is to protect and support for her family. As Cure Weed, she represents the sound pearl of Rock, based on palm trees/weeds. Her theme color is green. : / |キュアオーシャン}} Aliani, or Aila is kind and bubbly girl who loves arts. She loves to paint seas and oceans. She wishes to be a famous painter. Her parents are worked in a restaurant, in which she can help a lot. She loves to eat some foods because she has a strong sense of smell in which she saw some delicious food. Aila was not only good at painting, but also cooking as well as baking. As Cure Ocean, she represents the sound pearl of Disco, based on floats/deep seas and oceans. Her theme color is cyan. : / |キュアテール}} Aulani, or Lani is energetic and lovely girl who loves surfing. She is always the winner in the surfing competitions, but she has a cool and sweet tooth. She can be arrogant and a short temper when it getting haggard. She loves popsicles and ice creams. Lani also likes to take photos as well as she also likes social media, mostly Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram and Snapchat. As Cure Tail, she represents the sound pearl of Classic, based on popsicles/fishes. Her theme color is purple. : / |キュアサンド}} Kekona, or Keko, is popular and confident girl who loves singing and dancing. She loves to play musical instruments and remixing songs. Keko is also creative like Aila, who also creates life hacks. She deemed her as a "perfect" girl or perfect student in the class. She was always the winner in the Singing Contests and Talent Competitions. She also creates song lyrics during free time. As Cure Sand, she represents the sound pearl of Remix, based on pineapples/sands. Her theme color is yellow. : / |キュアシェル}} Akeyla is a famous model and writer who loves something "girly". She appears in shows and magazines and has a passion of being a fashion designer. She was attracted by boys and girls as she was like a runway walk. She also loves makeup and she has a large closet in her house. However, she was also good at studies but she hates sports. Akeyla also has a close-knit relationship with Lani. As Cure Shell, she represents the sound pearl of Acoustic, based on beach balls/shells. Her theme color is orange. : / |キュアコーラル}} Konani, or Nani is timid and klutzy girl who has a strong sense of justice. She loves water rides, as well as surfing. She rivals Aulani before during the surfboard contest until it was revealed that she is the missing sister. She is expert at English and Mathematics, as well she is expert at gymnastics and swimming. Nani was a possible strongest in the team. She was possible to rivals Kanani but it was failed to attempt. As Cure Coral, she represents the sound pearl of Country, based on surfboards/corals. Her theme color is red. : / |キュアサイレン}} Anela was one of the mermaids from La Mermaidia and Isla Pele. Anela is a shy-type and childish girl who calls her as a "mentor" in the team. She has a autism, but her intelligence is normal and she can speak their advises. She is easily forgettable and she can cares anything if someone happens to her friends. But not only the people, she have many pets in her house, so she can cares and feeds a lot. As Cure Siren, she represents the sound pearl of Opera, based on rocks/whales. Her theme color is teal. : / |キュアブリーズ}} Alani was one of the mermaids from La Mermaidia and Isla Pele. Alani was the identical sister of Alana. She is tardy and lazy, despite that she was one of strongest. She was bad in English and Mathematics subject, making her reading skills was loudly. She is boyish, and different from her sister. She can gets harder-headed. She was still close from Kona. As Cure Breeze, she represents the sound pearl of House, based on air/castles. Her theme color is magenta. : / |キュアソーラー}} Kalala was one of the mermaids from La Mermaidia and Isla Pele. Kalala is the "mother" in the team. She can help her family, friends, and her opportunities to achieve her dream to be a teacher. She was called her as a "Philosopher" because she have many facts about the La Mermaidia. Kalala is also gentle and always love to something "basic" or "simple" as she wants to her outfit, food or her personal style. As Cure Solar, she represents the sound pearl of Soul, based on juices/sun. Her theme color is dandelion. : / |キュアヒト}} Kali was one of the mermaids from La Mermaidia and Isla Pele. Kali is outgoing and sociable girl who loves social media. She does well in her cooking skills and studies and she loves to hang out with her friends. Despite that she likes cooking, she hates vegetables, because she was getting awful and refused but later she can eat. Otherwise, when she feel alone, she is always depressed, so she is still use her gadget as her listening to music or chat someone to free out of depression. As Cure Heat, she represents the sound pearl of Trap, based on fire/sea creatures. Her theme color is coral. : / |キュアフラリー}} One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia. She is cool and kind girl who wants to help anything that make her proud. She wishes to save the La Mermaidia and the two islands. She is a compassionate and diligent. Ailina also loves to dance, especially for hip hop, cha-cha, and ballet. She excels at speaking in Spanish and Portuguese and loves to play maracas and eat savory and spicy foods. As Cure Flurry, she represents the sound pearl of Samba, based on coconuts/starfish. Her theme color is peach. : / |キュアタイド}} One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia. A gentle boyish girl who has a powers of poisonous spells against the Polluted Island. She is forgotten and can be curious. Nothing that she has a sad past in which her family got "killed" by Polluted Island so she change her appearance from girl to boy. She warms up later to join the team and never gives up to make her a big revenge. As Cure Tide, she represents the sound pearl of Opera, based on ice/octopus. Her theme color is periwinkle. : / |キュアショア}} One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia. Amaui was a truthful chef in a small business. She was also a chef of all deserts are made of fruits. Amaui was typically sweet and moody girl. Her ambition is to make her house has a harvest of fruits and has a dream to be a successful chef. She can be dependable to her team mates and can be solve any problems. As Cure Shore, she represents the sound pearl of Ballad, based on seas/squids. Her theme color is lavender. : / |キュアコアスト}} One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia. Ahonui was quite hyper, but always turned upside-down. She is sadistic, but easily angry and nervous. She likes volleyball. When she join the group, she losses her sadistic and becomes more confident. Ahonui is a good friend of Kalani and it can be jealousy at all times when she saw some people have wants. As Cure Coast, she represents the sound pearl of Reggae, based on sun/fruits. Her theme color is turquoise. : / |キュアスティング}} One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia. Alaula is a semi-lesbian. She was confused sometimes if she will fits anything to her. However, she decides to become a girl someway but her clothing style remains her boyish side. Alaula has a passion of skateboarding and cycling and she can run and jump in the heights and streets so she can't scare as what happens to herself. As Cure Sting, she represents the sound pearl of Ambient, based on flip flops/urchins. Her theme color is lime. : / |キュアクラム}} One of the veteran legendary mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Kaila was an actress, who was a daughter of a billionaire, who was gold digger. She loves to watch movies and TV Shows in all genres. She was a spoil brat and stubborn, but she loves anything that she wants if see something interest to do or buy a new one. But later, she is giving all of their wants and needs to make her friends happy. As Cure Clam, she represents the sound pearl of Metal, based on umbrellas/clams. Her theme color is indigo. : / |キュアラーヴァ}} One of the veteran legendary mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Kani is Kila's twin and the hotter side of the duo. She was a member of cheerleader and lacrosse and always present at all times. She doesn't saw some villagers without a smile in her face. The problem is to feel upset when she is feel down and always to get tantrums. As Cure Lava, she represents the sound pearl of Orchestra, based on sailboats/reefs. Her theme color is maroon. : / |キュアウェーブ}} One of the veteran legendary mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Kila was Kani's twin and the colder side of the duo. She is a aloof and a dandere, who loves to create fan fiction and a vlogger, and loves to use a sort of robots and gadgets. She also loves riding cars and motors, as well she loves to going theme parks and resorts. She was straight-forwarded, easygoing and stylish, as she is excels at Math and Science. As Cure Wave, she represents the sound pearl of Techno, based on castles/sharks. Her theme color is navy. : / '|スパークリングマーメイド}} Leilani, born as from La Mermaidia, who was soon to be mermaid, but it adopted by her American stepparents and it was missed and brainwashed as |ヒドラ}}, a fake stepfather of Osen who was a part-timer of of Polluted Island. Leilani is a moody and cold girl who has a strange past. She used as Leilani to spying the pretty cures in just 100 days. Until her heart and mind was revived, in which she turns good. She is very energetic and intelligent person, and she is now warmed up. As Sparkling Mermaid, she represents the sound pearl of Electronica, based on pool parties/mermaids. Her theme colors are pink, blue, cyan and purple. La Mermaidia : A bear-like fairy who sends the twenty rainbow pearls from the Queen to save the La Mermaidia. She is cheery, loves fruits and ice sweets and has an excellence in surfing. She ends her sentences with ~rura!. : A baby serpent who loves eat pineapples. She is sweet and childish girl which her sun and flower ornament changes the color (orange for happy, teal for sad and viridian for sleepy, etc). She ends her sentences with ~faru!. : A sea monster from Isla Pele who is loyal and friendly. She loves popsicles and sundaes, and she is close to Akeyla and Konani. She ends her sentences with ~aroha!. Polluted Island : The main ruler of the Polluted Island. He will make dirty and abandoned the La Mermadia. He is the stepfather of Hydra. First Half : First general to appear. A handsome man who has a power of evil substances. He has a power of garbage. : Second general to appear. He was a typically joker and he was needing to make the La Mermaidia turned polluted. : Third general to appear. A young woman who was actually attracted to Osen, but she was a wife of Taint. She has a power of black ink. : Fourth general to appear. A young girl who was daughter of Taint and Toxic. She hates music and she can make the Mermaid Pearls turned matte and black. : Fifth general to appear. A teen aged man who was Sully's friend, as well as son of Dusty. He has the power of petroleum. Second Half : Sixth general to appear. An old man who can create hardest and deadly traps for fishes and mermaids. He was discovered the poisonous spell to destroy the La Mermaidia. : Seventh general to appear. A man who can create strong cyclones from the oceans. He was one of the generals who was still wears a mask. : Eighth general to appear. A lady who has a power of jellyfishes and squids. Like Sully, she can make the Mermaid Pearls to black. : Ninth general to appear. A boy who was still create the power of lightning in order to kill all people and animals by the seas and oceans. : Last general to appear. A old woman who was a secret affair with Taint. She was the most powerful of all the generals in the Polluted Island. : The monsters of the season. The Smogs are jellyfish-like monsters in order to poison a person who was in a danger. Isla Moana : A girl wants to make the girls' life miserable to hell. She is always go-seeker to the Cures' identities. Isla Pele : A villager woman who was knowing about Akeyla, Nani, Anela, Alani, Kalala, Kali, Ailina and Kalani's identities. Items : The Cures' transformation accessory. The necklace have purple, dark and light-colored beads with a shell-shaped pendant. It was assemble to Mermaid Melody's Sea Pearl Necklaces. The Cures must speak the phrase to start their transformation. : The season's main collectibles and the power of the people's soul of positive with full of love and happiness. The Pearls can collect in Melodic Shell. However, each villain can change the Mermaid Pearl to evil, being from colorful and shiny to matte and black. : The Rhythm Sticks are microphone-like weapons. A microphone wand with featured the twenty pearls on the above. It can attach the Mermaid Pearls to activate. : Leilani's transformation device. A flip phone styled device with a collection of Mermaid Pearls. She must speak their speech to start her transformation. Terminology - The most known of the Mermaid Melodies. Each Cure must save the entire La Mermaidia against the Polluted Island. Locations : The girls' hometown, in which it has modern and simple city-like island. : The classical village town-like island that besides Isla Moana. It was formerly home place of Akeyla and Konani. : The main setting of the season, in which from the underwater of Pacific Ocean. It was also for Leilani, Tallulah, Falulu and Aloha's hometown. : The antagonists' hometown. This was after Leilani was brainwashed by her stepfather Osen. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies - The movie of the season. The Mermaid Pearl Cures must to dive in a world of Abbysrium. Merchandise / Merchandise}} Form Changes : Pearl Form - The regular form of the Mermaid Pearl Cures. The arm warmers and boots are light colored, secured with dark-colored beads and depends on the length of each Cures. The bodice of the dress have light colored, with dark colored frills and a bright colored tie with a golden Mermaid Pearl insignia. The skirt depends on style, with the shades of each color and have a big ribbon at the back. They have hoop earrings with shells and beads, the string of AquaLace becomes choker, and their eyes turns a brighter shade. The hair accessories have bead-styled. Their hair gets styled a brighter shade and it gets grower. : Mermaid Form - The alternate form during underwater. Their accessories and appearances remains stays, but the arm warmers, dress, and boots are replaced to a mermaid form. The shell-shaped brassiere with dark colored beads on the back straps. Their mermaid tail consists of light-colored mermaid body, with dark colored gills and tails and they are wearing dark colored bracelets and bangles. : Summer Form - The Summer form consists of a light-colored swimsuit with dark-colored details. The straps are frilly and semi-sleeveless.The frilly skirt have depends on shades. Their earrings are replaced to beaded seashells. The bracelets and bangles from the Mermaid form remains stays. The wedge heels secured by beads and ribbons. The hair accessories are replaced to headbands with shell ribbons. : Idol Form - Remains stays from the Pearl Form, but it was upgraded because their details have more frills and beads. They have Pearl Watches. : Mermaid Sparkle Form - A mixture of Pearl, Summer and Idol forms, but it was became the details turn light-colored and the full bodice of the form turns white. Their hair and eyes turns a lighter shade and their hairstyle grows slightly. The gloves are replaced by cloth-like arm warmers with bracelets, pearls, ribbons and bangles while the boots are replaced to heels with details of frills, ribbons and pearls. Trivia * All Cures (sans Leilani) have names to have letters starts from A and K and the last letter of their names are ends in I and A. * The Mermaid Pearl Cures consists of twenty-one Pretty Cures. ** The first Colors are based on rainbow (pink, blue, green, cyan, purple, yellow, orange, and red) and the other color shades (teal, magenta, dandelion, coral, peach, navy, indigo, maroon, lavender, aqua, periwinkle and lime). ** If Sparkling Mermaid, the only non-Cure, who was unconsciously counted, this would been twenty-one Cures. ** Despite to have twenty Cures (and Sparkling Mermaid), only two Cures (Pearl and Bubble) would be appear first. * Most of the Cures' civilian names (sans Anela, Kali and Leilani) are TOO confusing because they have same names. ** Kona confused from/to Kekona ** Ailani confused from/to Aulani ** Konani confused from/to Kanani ** Alani confused from/to Alana ** Kalala confused from/to Akeyla *** Instead, they have used the nicknames to avoid confusion of the characters; while the rest are not included surnames because they are not so confuse. **** Ailani - Aila **** Aulani - Lani **** Kekona - Keko **** Konani - Nani * The season was inspired by Mermaid Melody. However, they have some similarities. ** Both have same colors based from the original characters: *** - Luchia and Alana *** - Noelle and Kanani *** - Rina and Kona *** - Karen and Aulani *** - Hanon and Ailani *** - Coco and Kekona *** - Sara and Akeyla *** - Seira and Konani ** Both themes are mermaids, pearls, music and colors. ** Their outfits are loosely similar to its design. * Mermaid Pearl! is the first season to have most number of villains, which are 10. However, they are still alive until the finale. * Mermaid Pearl! has some lead Cures specified as mermaids, sea monsters or half itself. ** Humans - 10 ** Half-Human, Half-Mermaid - 7 ** Mermaid (but can be human itself) - 4 * All of their pretty Cures are mostly sleeveless, frills and straps instead of puff-like sleeves. Gallery / Gallery}} PicsArt_09-13-08.30.32.png|First Logo / References}} / Mermaid Pearls}} - Glitter Force version / If it was Canon}} Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Drama Series Category:Comedy-drama Series